The King and His Court
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: In which Thief Bakura plans to exact his revenge but becomes sidetracked by his own jealousy instead.


**A/N: **I wrote this for this week's challenge at ygodrabble on LiveJournal. The prompt was the seven deadly sins, and while I think that this fic can highlight several, I mainly focused on "envy," as will become apparent at the end. I should make note that here I've used my own name for Thief Bakura - "Akefia" which is Arabic, I believe, for "king of thieves." Also, I will probably be using this for a prompt table of mine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM.

**Warnings:** Spoilerish for the Ancient Egypt Arc and Outcastshipping (Thief Bakura/Kisara).

* * *

><p><strong>The King and His Court<br>**By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

><p>He had been <em>wronged,<em> and such things should never be allowed to go unpunished. But for now, it did.

He had constant reminders— the nightmares, the hard life of poverty, the acrid smell of thieving and his loyal dogs. He could have been princely in his own kingdom. But all that had been taken away.

Akunadin was a fool if he ever thought he could hide away his son. He, the King, knew full well enough about the priest that rose from nothing, stripped of his birthright and claim to the throne. The King knew and he would exact his revenge.

Akunadin had murdered his father, so Akefia, the son, would in turn slay the other son, the High Priest. Akefia planned relentlessly, tracking the movements, habits of Seto. He was a close friend of the Pharaoh's son, oblivious that it was his cousin. He was fiercely loyal to Egypt and its kings. He was loyal to the gods and their talk of might.

But there was one thing that Seto was loyal to most of all.

The High Priest was a victim of his own arrogance. He valued his own power, still subject to his superiors, but cherished his position… and his monsters all the same.

There was one power that Seto did not yet have. A power that ultimately belonged to him but Akefia would simply not suffer to let him have— the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Akefia knew— with an unearthly knowledge he didn't know he had— that this power was destined to be Seto's. But that did not mean he could not steal it. He was, after all, King of Thieves.

And thus he waited outside the city for this strange power of Seto's to arrive in its vessel.

With his strange abilities, Akefia knew when it came— as it made his skin prickle and his hair rise with the static of its great energy. When he went searching, he only discovered a girl with colorless hair, colorless skin, unnerving blue eyes, and a dirty tunic. Only her voluptuous curves hinted at her maturity, her face the picture of innocence.

There was an unusual stir deep within the King. He had long since ceased to consider himself as human— since the massacre of Kul Elna. He knew he had been possessed with the vengeful spirits of his village, and he knew there was something else, a deep resonating ancient evil that was older than Egypt itself. It was rare for him to feel human pains. He had no hunger, no joy or other frivolous emotions since he was a child.

But this… girl's beauty sparked an instinctual hunger inside of him, almost animalistic in nature. The only name the King could place to this strangeness was nature's need to procreate.

The stirrings were easily dismissed, but something else troubled Akefia in a way he had not thought conceivable.

Why, _why_ did Seto deserve such power _and_ beauty? A combination that voluntarily chased after him? As far as Akefia was concerned, he didn't, and who was to stop _him _from plucking such a gift from fate for himself? No one, that's who. So, he kept the girl for himself.

She would not reveal her powers unto him, which angered Akefia regularly.

"Why? Why _him_?" he thundered to her once. She blinked, all wide-eyed and firmly setting of her mouth.

"You are jealous of him," she stated. "Why?" Akefia turned away from her, grinding his teeth and ignoring the blood that let from his tongue.

"Because he has everything and deserves nothing," he said darkly to her.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please review.<p>

**_-NuitSongeur_**


End file.
